Playing by The Rules
by Cal-Wills
Summary: CM Punk/Edge/Randy Orton. Sequel to "You're Mine" Almost Two years after it. SLASH. M/M/M Sex, Erm... Bondage...


Title: Playing by the rules  
Author: Cal (Jorli92)  
Pairing: Randy Orton X Edge X CM Punk, Punk/Edge, Randy/Edge, Punk/Randy  
Rating: Mature(18+++)  
Warnings: M/M/M, Lang, Sex, Semi - Non-con oral sex, Slapping, Oral,  
Summery: Phil has agreed to a threesome. Meaning for one night only he's willing to share his lover Adam, with the Viper, Randy Orton. But! Only if Orton plays by his rules. (Kind of a sequel to my Punkedge one-shot "You're Mine!")  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: Something i've been wanting to write for a while, homework gets in the way though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remember Randy...He is Mine. You're merely a guest in this sex. Remember that". Phil warned tightening his jaw as Randy nodded, wrapping his arms around Adam, kissing him breathless. "Undress for me Addy" Phil murmured as Adam nodded pulling away from the viper, quickly stripping his clothing off, Randy's eyes nearly bulging out of his head at Adam's beauty. Punk smirked. _''Yeah that's right! Admire it bitch! But know that it's all MINE!" _

Adam smiled almost shyly as Randy grinned stripping off his shirt, revealing his many tattoos and ripped chest. Phil followed suit, stripping his own shirt off, smirking at his baby, making him blush. Randy kicked off his shoes, following Phil's lead, tossing his socks as well knowing they'd just get in his way. Adam's cock was already semi-hard as Punk gently took his hand, pulling Adam flush against his body, as Adam's arms slid around him. Randy came up behind Adam, sandwiching him between himself and Punk, making his blush brighten if that were possible.

"You love this, don't you?" Randy asked panting lightly in Adam's ear, his husky voice making him push back against 'The Viper'. "You want me! Huh... Say it Baby" Punk murmured in Adam's other ear, his rough voice turning Adam on even more so. "I want...I want you Philly" Adam panted grinding against Punk's hip. Phil's fingers wrapped themselves around Adam's quickly hardening cock, stroking him slowly. "Want you... in me... sooo... damn bad..." Adam whined, nibbling on his bottom lip, dropping his head back to rest on 'The Viper's shoulder. "Please!"

"You want me Addy?" Randy asked dragging his long tongue up Adam's neck, making the poor boy shudder in pleasure. "Yeeeeesssssss" he hissed pressing his bare ass against Randy's denim covered hard-on, feeling it through his jeans. "Want you... both... sooooo... fuc-king Baddd" he hissed, gasping for air, his arousal taking almost all the oxygen out of him. "Over to the bed" Punk murmured leading him, making him lay down so he could apply the hand cuffs, getting him sitched in nice and good. Phil reached down to rub his own ragging hard-on through his jeans, groaning a bit. Randy stood in place as Punk, leaned over Adam, leaning down to take his now dripping cock in his mouth, moaning at the sweetness of it.

Adam lay helpless on the bed, whimpering as Punk's mouth closed around his hard dripping cock. He thrusted up, whining as Punk deep throated him. Randy watched with dark eyes, before crawling up to him, grabbing his hair and crushing they're mouths together in a rough kiss. Adam moaned into Randy's mouth, tugging at his binds to no avail. Punk tightened his mouth around Adam's cock.

Randy pulled away, as Punk pulled off Adam's cock, making him whine. "Hush hunny" Punk murmured grabbing the lube the same time Randy reached for it. "I'm Taking him!" Punk hissed. "No your not i am!" Randy snarled pressing his forehead against Punk's in rage, and arousal. Adam moaned biting his bottom lip watching his two lovers growling at each other territorially. "Please! Somebody just please! Fuck me!"

"Back off" Punk hissed.

"Make me" Randy sneered.

"I'll make a bitch outta you!" Punk growled grabbing Randy by his head and yanking him down for a rough sloppy kiss. Randy growled into Phil's mouth, kissing him back hard, reaching down to pick him up as Phil wrapped his legs around him. He slammed Phil into the wall, as Phil moaned, grinding himself into Randy's hip.

Randy groped Phil roughly through his jeans, making the smaller man moan. Phil pulled himself down, pushing Randy's back against the wall, feeling the younger man up, as Randy moaned, wrapping his ink covered arms around the Straight Edge superstar. "More!" Randy hissed grinding his denim covered cock into Phil's, creating a wonderful friction. Adam whined watching the erotic the scene before him, watching Randy try to once again take control only for Phil's hand to strike him across his face.

It made a loud 'popping' sound as Randy's head turned with the force. Both of Phil's hands gripped the Viper's head, making eye contact. "Don't you ever, EVER! Step outta line when i'm in control!" Punk hissed as Randy's eyes darkened but he remained completely still, allowing Phil to control him... for now. Adam whimpered as he watched his two dominant lovers heatedly making out.

Phil groped Randy roughly, reaching around him to squeeze his ass, making him buck his hips into his hip. "You want me, doncha Randy..." he hissed attacking Randy's neck with hard kisses and bites. Randy began grinding himself into Phil in such a way it looked like he was fucking Phillips hip. "So bad..." Randy growled in response, finally having enough of playing Punk's bitch.

He reached behind, and grabbed Punk's hair, jerking his head back to sneer in his face. "I'm... in... Control" He sneered slapping Punk, and reversing they're positions, so he had Punk pressed face first against the wall. "No..." Punk growled trying to fight back but Randy was much too strong, as he yanked Phil's head back, kissing and nipping at his throat roughly, making Punk moan. He ground his denim covered hard-on against Punk's ass, making him push back against him for more.

"You're my...bitch" Randy hissed in Punk's ear, making him twitch in anger. "Orton" he hissed getting enough strength to shove the younger man off his feet, leaping on top of him, and straddling his waist on the floor, holding his wrists above his head. Randy squirmed helplessly as Phil used his knees to pin his arms down. Punk smirked down at the helpless Viper, his hand going to his zipper.

He shoved his jeans down far enough to free his aching cock, giving it a few strokes, he gripped the back of Randy's shaved head. "Open up!" he hissed as Randy shook his head rapidly, before Phil angrily grabbed it with both hands, prying Randy's mouth open and shoving his dripping cock inside. Randy gagged at first but soon began sucking Punk like a pro, moaning around his shaft creating wonderful vibrations. Randy gave up fighting, jerking his head up to deep throat Punk.

Punk tasted sweet, as Randy constricted his throat around him, making him gasp in pleasure. Adam chewed on his bottom lip, hearing the moans, hisses, gasps and groans of pleasure but not really able to see anything from his position on the bed. Punk moaned thrusting himself down Randy's throat, gripping his head in both hands, he leaned forward and began fucking Randy's face. Randy growled but allowed Punk to continue on doing so, feeling him throbbing on his tongue and knowing it wouldn't be long before Punk came.

Punk was panting, he thrusted three hard times before he shot his creamy essence down the Vipers throat, as Randy swallowed all Phil had to give, loving his sweet taste. Phil was too weak to fight back as Randy took full advantage of that opportunity and shoved him off, and yanked off Phil's jeans, tossing them away. Phil lay pinned on his back, as Randy quickly undressed himself, holding a tube of lube in Phil's face. "My turn" he hissed cockily with a smirk.

"Enough!" Adam cried whimpering helplessly, tugging on his binds. "Somebody fuck me already!"

Randy grinned, standing and yanking Punk to his feet; helping him stand up right. "I got an idea" he murmured dropping to his knees to once again take Punk's cock in his mouth, this time to suck him back to erectness. Once Phil's cock was fully erect he pulled off. Punk slapped Randy once again, shoving him onto the bed. "No. Here's a deal Orton. You get Adam's ass for one night only. My one rule you will, you WILL obey, is that i get... YOUR ass." Punk sneered, as Randy's eyes widened in fear it seemed.

Punk walked over to the dresser, pulling out two condoms, he tossed one to Randy. "Put it on!" He hissed as Randy tore it open, shoved his jeans off and slid the rubber over his hard cock. Punk kicked the remainder of his clothing off, tearing the small package with his teeth, taking it out and sliding it on his hardened member.

Adam's eyes shone excitement, and bliss that he'd soon get his. Randy seemed intrigued and scared. Punk smirked watching Randy slide between Adam's thighs. "Need prep?" he asked clearing his throat as Adam rapidly shook his head 'no'. "Alright Ready then?" he asked as Adam hissed "Yes!".

Randy thrust himself fully in with one hard buck of his hips, burying himself balls deep. Punk smirked reaching around Randy to shove two digits in Adam's mouth. "Suck 'em good" he murmured as he used his other hand to push on Randy's lower back, pushing his tan thighs apart, and saddling up behind him. Adam sucked almost hungrily on Punk's two fingers, as Punk yanked them out. Randy's back stiffened as he felt Punk's fingers brush his entrance lightly, before roughly thrusting them inside. Randy winced bucking his hips into Adam's sharply. Adam cried out in pleasure, as Punk smirked, stretching The Viper roughly. Randy squeezed his eyes tightly shut, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Punk thrust his fingers in and out roughly, scissoring them several times before yanking them out, as he took his hard member in hand. "Wa-wa-wait! You... think i'm ready...?" Randy stammered nervously as Adam smirked slightly. Punk shared his smirk. "Yeah. I want your ass to be nice and tight when i fuck you."

Randy shivered as Punk's cock popped past the tight ring of muscle, feeling as though he were being torn in half. "Just... just be gentle..." Randy pleaded biting his bottom lip as Punk snapped his hips hard into his, thrusting roughly inside. "Ah!" Randy cried out, hands clenching the bed sheets tightly. "No!" Punk panted in his ear. "You didn't follow any of my rules, why should i follow yours? You're on my grounds. Remember that Randy..." he hissed thrusting sharply, hitting Randy's prostate, making him cry out in surprise.

Adam arched into Randy to take his mind of his lovers' rough treatment of his backside. Randy moaned quietly appreciating what his former tag team partner was doing for him. Punk gripped Randy's hips roughly, thrusting into the tightness of the Viper, making Randy thrust into Adam, who was loving the whole thing. Sure he felt a little bad for Randy, but what Punk says, goes, and Randy spoke out of turn, and tried to take Punk's control; so Randy deserved his punishment for being selfish. Randy began feeling use to the feeling of being filled, as he moaned arching back into Punk's thrusts.

"Ya like that Randy? Huh? Ya like being filled with my big cock, Don't you!" Punk hissed snapping into Randy's almost cruelly. Randy's head dropped back, Adam's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as Randy's cock stabbed his prostate. "Oh god..."Randy panted burying his face in Adam's shoulder. "Well? Don't you?" Punk asked thrusting hard into Randy once again.

"Dammit" Randy moaned digging his face into Adam's chest as Punk snapped his hips again. "Answer me Randy!" Punk hissed raking his blunt black painted finger nails down Randy's back.

"Yes!" Randy cried out thrusting himself hard into Adam the same time Punk thrust inside of him. "Yeah Harder!" Adam cried in pleasure as Punk reached around Randy to grip his dripping neglected member. "Mmmm Yeah Baby!" Adam cried out raising his hips up as much as he could to thrust into his lover's hand.

"Feel good?" Punk asked, voice husky. "Yes" Adam cried as Punk's hand tightened, stroked harder. "Shit... Punky!... Can't hold... can't wait...any... longer!" Adam panted trying his damn hardest to hold off his orgasm.

"Then don't! We're not playing tonight! Cum for me baby!" Punk murmured thrusting hard into Randy, making Randy hit Adam's prostate once again. "Punky! Randy!" Adam cried as he released, cumming all himself, Punk's hand and Randy's chest.

Randy squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Adam's inner walls constricted around his cock. "Dammit!" He cried as Punk slammed into his prostate, triggering his orgasm.

"Fuck!" Randy panted as he came, his orgasm washing over him in waves; although he was barely able to enjoy it much as Punk's bicep wrapped around his neck, yanking him into an up right position so he was on his knees as though he were kneeling.

"Tight little bitch!" Punk hissed in his ear, tightening his arm so that he was pretty much choking Randy. Randy's eyes widened as he tried to take a deep breath but found it nearly impossible as Punk chuckled darkly, snapping his hips almost brutally into Randy's.

Randy gasped as he clutched uselessly to Punk's arm, his lungs burning as they pleaded for a fresh breath. "I'm gonna fuck... the life right... outta you Ran-dy" Punk sneered feeling his orgasm getting closer with each rough thrust into the Viper.

Adam's eyes widened watching the life drain from Randy's blue orbs as Punk's orgasm finally hit, he snapped his hips roughly into Randy a few more times releasing his hold on Randy's throat just as he was about to pass out; letting him falling next to Adam. Phil got himself together, grabbing the keys to Adam's restraints, and unlocking him.

"What the Hell is wrong with you Punk! Randy hissed between coughs, wheezing as he sucked in fresh air. Adam looked at his sometimes crazy lover. "Relax Randy, i wasn't really, despite what i feel for you, going to kill you. It was a little scare tactic if you will. Plus made you cum a lot harder... didn't it?" Punk smirked as he kissed Adam gently. Randy rubbed his sore throat, he couldn't argue with Punk there...

"Your fucking insane, Brooks" Randy muttered laying back on the messed up bed as Punk slipped an around around Adam's lean waist as they began walking towards the door.

"It's called breath-play. Now Addy and i agreed on sex. I didn't say that you could stay, there's a bathroom to your left if you desire a shower before you leave, and your clothes are on the chair. I'm sure you can let yourself out when your done. You could've stayed... but you didn't follow the rules Randall." Phil smirked pulling Adam from the guest room, leading him to the other bathroom.

"What a dick" Randy mumbled stumbling into the bathroom for a shower. 

"What was that all about... I've never seen you like that before" Adam murmured almost fearful of his lover. Phil slipped his tattooed arms around his babe, pulling him close. "You won't ever. I was scaring Orton away from you." he smirked as Adam smiled slightly. "Ass". Punk smirked "I know it. You love it".

~Finished.


End file.
